Nyx
]] Nyx is the goddess of Night in the House of Night Series. She is the personification of Night and is known by many names including Gaia, the name of the Earth Mother. In vampyre history, Nyx has been worshipped by all vampyres as the goddess of Night since ancient times by means of rituals such as the Full Moon Ritual, held in her honor each full moon. There are temples dedicated to her in every House of Night. Vampyres also honor her by living in a matriarchal society, where women have the rule, but men are honored and respected as guardians and companions and consorts. Nyx gives her children many gifts and once she has given a fledgling or vampyre an affinity, she never takes it back. Those who are given such abilities often excel in society, becoming High Priestesses or Warriors. Nyx's greatest gift for her children is free will, as she often says herself. Nyx has a consort named Erebus at she loves very much. Kalona was her Oath Sworn Warrior who was banished from the Otherworld, her realm, for loving her too much, but he goes back to the realm in Burned as a spirit under Neferet's orders to keep Zoey Redbird's soul trapped. Nyx then later banishes his body and spirit. Books Marked Nyx first appears when she talks to Zoey after Zoey passes out at her grandmother's lavendar farm and she kisses her mark which fills in the crescent unlike other fledglings whose crescents are unfilled. Nyx also makes Zoey her true daughter of this age and gifts her with an affintiy for all five elements. Nyx gifts Zoey with marks that no fledgling or vampyre, blue or red, has ever had whenever she proves herself. Nyx is mentioned afte she gifts Zoey with more tattoos on her face, neck, and shoulders for the circle casting she performed during the Samhain Ritual. Betrayed At the end of Betrayed, she is mentioned after she gifts Zoey with tattoos down her spinal cord and back. Chosen She is mentioned after she is gifted with tattoos on her waist. Untamed Nyx appears to Zoey and Aphrodite and tells them that she still loves Aphrodite. She also tells them that her mark was burned away due to her strong humanity and she still has her affinity for visions. Zoey mentions Nyx to Sister Mary Angela when Zoey and Aphrodite volunteer for Street Cats which she replies that she believes that Nyx is an incarnation of the Blessed Mary. tells them that Neferet foresaken and is no longer following the path of Nyx. Neferet tries to deceive everyone that she is Nyx Incarnate. Zoey isn't sure if Nyx has given up on her, but notices the tattoos Nyx has gifted her with on her palms. ''Hunted After Zoey along with Sister Mary Angela, Stevie Rae, Aphrodite, and Sylvia Redbird banish Kalona and Neferet she is mentioned when Zoey feels a warm tingling sensation and Nyx gifts Zoey tattoos on her chest. Tempted Nyx is mentioned when Sister Mary Angela is saying about how she believes Nyx is the incarnation of the Blessed Mary. Stevie Rae doesn't believe that Nyx is an incarnation of the Blessed Mary. In the Fledgling Handbook, Mary is one of the many faces of Nyx as stated by Damien. Burned Nyx appears when Zoey's soul shatters and she goes to the Otherworld and when Kalona goes back to the Otherworld under Neferet's orders to keep Zoey's soul trapped. Nyx then later banishes his body and spirit. Awakened Nyx grants Rephaim with the form of a human boy at night because she sees a little piece of humanity inside of him. Quotes From the House of Night Website Category:Characters